Burn For You Outtakes
by Strange Hearts
Summary: Outtakes from my Story, Burn For You. Can be in any Point of View other than Bella's. More will come, but for now, it'll say it's complete.
1. The Succubi's Turn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just mostly own the plot of Burn For You, and these outtakes to it.  
><em>

_Okay, I know, this one was promised for a while. I just had a little trouble getting into Ashanti's head - she didn't want to work with me all that much. Anyways, I managed to get it finished, 's probably not all that great or anything, but it's there._

* * *

><p><strong>The Succubi's Turn<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ashanti's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>The body slumped in my arms as it ran out of energy. Smothering a sigh, I tossed it into the garbage next to me, being sure to cover it well enough that it wasn't noticeable. Then, fixing my clothes – tonight's meal had rather roaming hands – and making sure I didn't stick out more than usual, I rejoined the crowd.<p>

Unfortunately, I wasn't watching were I was going, running into someone else.

"Sorry," I said, looking at the girl I'd run into.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going," she answered, looking up at my face. I was shocked when she was able to do so without being pulled into the Draw – it wasn't a usual reaction. Even more interesting was the fact that, compared to everyone else around us, her emotions were dim in a way – not strong at all.

_I don't like this_. That was the first thought that ran through my mind as I watched the girl – for she couldn't be more than fifteen, sixteen at most – walk away, heading for a bookshop. Subconsciously, I followed. There was something about this girl, something…alluring about her that, once again, I had never come across before.

I studied her as she stood in the classics section. She wasn't an eye-catching beauty – at least, not by today's standard, since almost everything says that she would have to be blonde-haired, light eyed, tanned skin, and athletic looking in some way…or extremely thin with practically non-existent breasts. She wasn't any of that, though. Instead, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale, pale skin, the palest I'd ever seen, save for on vampires.

She wasn't thin, but not big either, a perfect balance in-between, with an hourglass shape and flat stomach. And she definitely didn't look athletic; she looked soft in a way, even from the distance I was from her. Altogether, she should have been uninteresting to me, a nonentity, just another person. Yet, she wasn't. Nothing about her was ordinary. Her hair had many natural highlights in it, making it look red in the light; her eyes looked deep and alive, not holding the flatness eyes that color usually did; and her skin seemed to glow with an inner light, a light that, I had the feeling, only I could see.

It that wasn't enough, her dimmed emotions and ability to block the Draw were enough to gather my attention. I continued to watch her, not daring to walk up to her and say hello. I doubted it would do any good. I hid myself from her gaze when she began looking around, able to feel my gaze on her, shrugging when she didn't see me, and going back to the books. Once she had finished browsing the classics section, she looked at others, being particularly interested in the romance and teen section. I almost laughed out loud when she picked up the Vampire Diaries book – it didn't seem the type of book she would normally read – shocking myself – humans usually didn't give me this reaction.

I found my reactions elicited some concern – though I wasn't a stranger to stalking, I usually didn't do if without the intent of feeding. Yet I felt no need to feed from her; if anything, I felt…protective of her, as if she was in danger from her surroundings. I wasn't that far from the mark – she did trip often, bruising her pale skin and needing to pick herself up from the ground.

I also felt a need to get closer to her, something I did the next day, pretending to run into her again, and starting a conversation. I found out that her name was Isabella, but she preferred Bella. It was a name worthy of her, for, even though using it in name form didn't mean this, the actual use of the word bella was beautiful.

After that, I haunted her footsteps, finding everything she did interesting, and began to hang out with her. She was special, that I knew, if not dead clumsy, and I found myself wanting to protect her as I got to know her some more, and, for the most part, I did so, quite well. As I did that, I began to wonder if there was something I was missing about her. I could tell that she would make quite the immortal, though as a vampire, succubus, or something else, I didn't know. She had the makings for any immortal – she didn't fit in with the other humans. I began to dream about having her by my side, teaching her to be what I am.

I never thought that I would get the chance to do so. And then it happened. I didn't protect her as I had done so for the last few months. I was hungry; I hadn't been feeding properly, too worried about her to care about myself – it was like the Draw, the way I was drawn to her. There was nothing else in my mind, but to protect her and turn her – something that I ended up having to do. The one time I wasn't looking out for her, when I was feeding, she got into a terrible car accident. I was the first person on the scene – well, the only one conscious, anyways.

She was strewed on the ground, her body littered with little cuts. Compared to her other injuries, those were very minor, for her arm and both legs were broken. I could see the bone of her broken arm, which had somehow ended up twisted at the elbow as well. Her legs were skinned badly, glass still in some of the cuts. I could even seen that one of her calved looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, cutting off a good chuck of skin from her leg. She was bleeding heavily – I knew as I came closer that she wouldn't survive, loosing way too much blood. There was only one thing to do.

A succubus turning is strange, and not really easy at all. Unlike vampires, who only need to bite someone and infect them with venom, succubi have to gather their energy – so it's usually better to be better fed to do this – and then push it out of themselves into the person they were turning. It took total concentration and a large amount of energy to do it – it was why there weren't that many succubi and incubi in the world.

I did what I needed, connecting my lips with hers as I pushed my energy into her, rejecting the energy that had automatically flowed from her to me. I opened her mouth with my own, making the flow of energy from me to her easier and faster. I knew that it was working – I could hear her healing, and her blood refilling her body in a way. Her emotions disappeared from me, and that was when I pulled away. She was unconscious, still pale from the blood loss, and I knew that she wouldn't wake until she fed. Even the emotions I gave her wasn't enough; then again, succubi can't feed others all that well, so it was really no surprise she gleaned noting from me. In truth, it was her leftover human emotions that were fixing her body right now.

I moved quickly, grabbing the driver of the truck that had hit her, and bringing him over, forcing their lips together. Though unconscious, her arms, once healed, moved, wrapping around the guy to hold him to her as she fed, only letting go when their was nothing else. I threw the body away, driving the truck away from the scene with the body so that it wouldn't be connected, and called the police to report the accident, following the ambulance as it drove her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>She was frightened, understandably. I had been as well, when I first woke up to my new world. I stood in her room, my eyes on hers just as she looked at me.<p>

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, sounding terrified. I didn't answer, taking in the changes she had undergone, slight as they were. Her skin glowed slightly – she had fed while in the hospital, that much was certain.

"I'm Ashanti," I said, calmly. "And I am the reason you are what you are now."

That got her attention.

"You mean…you mean you're responsible for turning me into…whatever it is that I am?" she said. "You know why I did it? Why I k-killed that guy?"

She had slumped onto her bed at that point, still looking at me with terrified, yet slightly hopeful eyes. I had to admit, I was quite surprised, as I knew that there was no way she would have remembered the truck driver, but was quick in deducing that she had fed from someone else at the hospital – it would explain those whispered words about the doctor that had a heart attack, as a succubus attack could sometimes look like one.

"You're a succubus now, just as I am," I said. "And you just fed; it a normal thing for us. Sooner or later, those you feed on will just begin to blend together. There's no reason to think about them in anyway except as food."

The words coming from my mouth were those I myself had heard centuries ago, back when I was like her; young, fresh, _terrified_. The minute I said them, I mentally flinched, knowing that they wouldn't do any good in building a working relationship with her. I know that it hadn't done that for me; in fact, the minute I knew that I didn't need him anymore, I had left my maker.

Yet, even as much as I hated to say them, they were true – after centuries of living, all of my victims had blurred together, and I had begun to think of them as just food. I had shut down a part of myself, the part that cared that I had taken the life of someone. And it had stayed shut down, until I saw her.

However true this was, though, I knew that it was the wrong thing to say. It was evident on her face, in the way her fist clenched, and she glared. I quickly braced myself, grabbing her when she launched herself at me, grabbing her arm to spin her, where I then locked both her arms with my own. Inwardly, I was glad that she wasn't a vampire – restraining a newborn vampire was much harder if they fought being restrained.

I held on until she'd stop struggling, and then I slowly loosened my arms, tightening them when she began fighting again. I knew that she would do that, I just knew it. This vein of attack continued on for quite a while, until she got the point that I wasn't going to let her fight back.

Letting her go, she walked back to her bed, glared at me.

"Get out," she said, her voice clear.

I wanted to say something to her, wanted to stay. However, I knew that it wouldn't give me any points. She was too wound up to really listen to me at the moment. And the chances of her attacking someone weren't really high, so I wasn't worried about it happening. Besides, I would be nearby if it did.

So, knowing that, I stepped forward for a moment, noticing how she tensed, placed file I had stolen from the hospital, and left.

I would come back later, where I could only hope that she would listen to me.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, she just didn't want to work with me well. Hope you guys liked what I was able to get out. <em>

_Please Review, I want to know what you think._

_Hearts In Strangeness_

_Author's Note, 3/30/12: I've switched around this outtake and what was the first one. I decided that they need to be posted in the order that happen in Burn For You, and since this happens before the story actually does, it needed to be first. Also, I will still be working on the other Outtakes, even if this story does say that it's completed. They're just going to be extremely slow in coming, and the sequel to Burn For You will most likely be posted before all of the outtakes to Burn For You are posted._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
><em>


	2. Revenge for the Almost Victim

_Okay, this is the outtake of Rosalie getting revenge on the men who almost attacked Bella in chapter 10, which Edward suggests she take in chapter 12. It's in her point of view, and starts when Alice tells Edward where he can find her. The title basically says what she does, as that is what she is doing._

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge for the Almost Victim<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's Point of View<em>

* * *

><p>"She's in the garage." I heard Alice tell Edward as he pulled up to the house after spending his time with the human girl. I mentally growled at that, yanking on the thing I was working on a bit too hard, almost breaking it. Even after everything, I couldn't see what it was that had Edward so interested in the girl. Of course, the added fact that he couldn't read her mind – a fact that he had allowed to slip when not long after the van accident, when we all wanted to know what she was thinking – might have had something to do with it.<p>

Yet, the way he acted, both when around her and away from her, had me worried. I knew that it was mean of me, and a part of it was fueled by the fact that I found it insulting that he wanted her where he hadn't wanted me, but most of my meanness stemmed from that I was worried. Worried about what would happen when she finally stopped her silence. Worried for what it would mean for my family, my husband, when that happened. Not if, when.

_What do you want, Edward_ I mentally asked him as I pushed myself out from under the car. I barely managed to keep myself from wrinkling my nose as the floral scent of the human waived off of him; he had been in close contact with her, close enough to imprint her scent on him.

"Did Alice mention anything that almost happened tonight?" he asked me casually. _No_ I thought, shaking my head. Curiosity immediately took root as I asked _Why?_

"Bella –" I glared at him for mentioning the human, but he didn't seem to notice – "was almost…she almost shared your fate tonight." I stiffened at that. It wasn't hard to figure out that he wasn't talking about becoming a vampire when he said that. From the sounds of it, Edward was the one who was the reason why she hadn't, and I felt relieved. I may not like the girl, but that did not mean that I wanted her dead…or raped. Yet, I wondered why he was telling me this, and asked him so.

"Well, I figure you would like to have a chance at extracting some revenge on them, as Bella wasn't their first victim. While you can't exactly kill them, you can show them what happens when they attempt to do something like they tried to do tonight," he told me. I realized exactly what he was basically saying halfway through his monologue. He was telling me so that I could take his revenge, something almost unheard of for mates – most want to take revenge themselves.

The fact that he was telling me this so that I could take revenge overshadowed the fact that his behavior was reminiscent of a mate's behavior.

He let me know where he had left them, knowing that I would find their scent, along with Bella's, still there, and then he let me know that Bella hadn't been about to go down without a fight, and that she had broken the nose of one of the guy's, so I would also have a bit of a blood trail to find them.

He was just reminding me that I wasn't allowed to kill them outright when Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all stepped into the garage.

"We're coming too," Emmett said. I noticed that Alice had a camera in her hands, just as Edward had. I noticed Edward's confusion disappeared, meaning that Alice had told him what it was for, and then he disappeared, leaving us to our plotting.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get a plan in place, one that would allow me to show those men exactly what they deserved for their attempted rape of women without killing them, and would also give us maximum pleasure of serving justice. Even Jasper and Emmett had a part in tonight's plan. I also found out what the camera was for: Alice planned on recording this little adventure for Edward to see, so that he would be able to see his revenge being carried out. Why she felt the need to record it, I didn't know, but I didn't question it either.<p>

Once he found where they had almost assaulted Bella, it was easy to pick up the scent. Not only did they leave quite a distinct scent, the blood from the ones broken nose made it even easier to follow. We found that it led to a bar. I turned towards Alice.

"They'll be coming out within half-an-hour if we just wait here; however, if you or I enter –" Jasper cut her off with a sound at hearing her included, as he had made it very clear that he didn't want her anywhere near them – "there now, it'll take them four minutes to see me and follow me out, and one minute, thirty seconds to see you and follow you out."

Well, I guess that meant that I would be going in there. I waited until Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in place before I walked into the bar. I found them immediately; they were huddled together in a corner. They noticed me almost immediately, but before that, I noticed their irritation, and overheard their words. Anger coursed through me, strong and true, as they lamented their regret that Bella had not only gotten away, but that she had managed to damage one of them before doing so.

I also heard, and found it suspicious, that they were blaming the one they kept calling 'Lonnie; for this fact; for some reason, he had faltered in leading the attack, which had caused Broken-Nose Guy to get impatient. It wasn't hard to figure out that this Lonnie's falter had been what led to the broken nose.

However, once they caught sight of me – exactly a minute and thirty seconds after I walked in – their mutterings stopped, and their faces began to show excitement. I pretended that I was looking for someone, and heard as the one I assumed was the leader turn to the others and whisper, "Looks like fortune favors us tonight. Just look at that woman. She hotter than the brunette from earlier. She was sent here just for us."

He continued to whisper, planning on how they would corner me. I turned to leave after they finished their plans, but not before I heard Broken-Nose Guy ask the leader, who turned out to be Lonnie, if he would be able to keep from getting distracted this time.

Lonnie probably gave him a dirty look; I didn't see if he did or not.

I began to walk in the direction that I knew there would be less people, hearing them follow me until we hit the next intersection. Two of them broke off, slowly picking up speed so that they would be able to loop around and get a head of me. They were going to try and herd me in, like they probably did on every other woman they'd hunted like this.

My anger increased exponentially.

I slowed down, giving the other guys a chance to get in front of me. I listened carefully when I heard them stop, then turned as I hit the next intersection. I saw the two that had separated from the good easily; they were halfway down the next intersection, lounging against the wall with expectant grins on their faces. Of course, I couldn't stop quite yet – I really wasn't supposed to even see them yet.

I kept walking, only coming to a full stop when it was clear that I had seen them. I didn't show my fear, even when they went through the pretense that they were just meeting up with each other. It wasn't until one of them made note of me that the speaking began.

"Well, look what we have here, boys," Lonnie said, giving me a lust-filled look. "It seems this lovely lady is interested in getting to know us better."

The obviously sexual innuendo brought on a round of cruel laughter, and that's when I snapped, memories of what had happened to me fueling my words.

"Is that how you do it, then?" I asked, my words sharp and angry. The words shut the guys up, and they stared at me. I didn't need Edward's powers to know that they were surprised that I wasn't scared stiff.

"You stalk a girl who may be lost and herd her, just so you can harm her," I continued. "Do you get off on it? Does the idea of their pain excite you as you force yourself on them? Do you find a sexual release as you kill them? I mean, after all, I doubt you'd let them live. They know what you look like; you wouldn't want to not be able to have fun because you're in jail."

I glare at them, all of them scared by now, though they were trying not to show it. I notice that Jasper is blocking off their exit behind the two in front of me, and suspect that Emmett is behind me, though I doubt the bastards see them. They seem to be more focused on me.

Lonnie steps forward, clearly wanting to get back in control of things. I knew the loss of control pissed him off; rapist were all about control. It wasn't the sexual release that rapist looked for, but the power, the control they gained by force.

I wasn't interested in anything he had to say, nor was he interested in saying anything. Instead, he pulled out a knife, thinking it would scare me, and rushed for me. I sidestepped him, causing him to fall flat on his face, and made a motion towards Jasper and Emmett, the signal we had discussed beforehand.

Jasper suddenly appeared behind to of them, grabbing them when they tried to run; apparently, they'd caught sight of Emmett, who I heard grab the third member. I grabbed Lonnie, picking him up from the ground while Jasper passed the other two to Emmett and retreated – blood was going to be spilt, so Jasper preferred to not be anywhere nearby when it was. Instead, he was going to manipulate their emotions from where Alice was recording, keeping them too scared to move.

I handed Lonnie to Emmett, muttering, "I'll deal with him later," before grabbing one of the other guys, the one who had dirty blond hair and a scar running down his cheek. He looked at me fearfully.

"P-p-please don't hurt me," he whimpered, and I wrinkled my nose as the smell of urine invaded my delicate olfactory system. The bastard just pissed himself. I glared at him.

"Did you not hurt the women when they asked you not to," I asked, not needing to give him a chance to reply. I already knew that he hadn't. I held up the knife to his face, and his eyes went wide as he began to fight my tight grasp, kicking at me, hoping to hit me hard enough that I would drop him. I barely felt his kicks, though I did hear them when he hit hard enough to break the bone in his foot. He screamed in pain.

I lowered the knife, putting it into my pocket, and then grabbed one of his arms, easily prying his hand from the wrist of the hand holding him up. Squeezing my hand, I felt the bone break beneath it. I pulled on it, harshly, and heard the pop as his shoulder dislocated itself. Then, though disgusted to do so, I lowered my hand to his pelvic area, breaking that bone while hitting certain nerves, ones that would staunch any chances of him having an erection in the future.

I threw him away from me after that, though not as hard as I wished. His body did make a satisfactory thump against the wall, his dislocated arm breaking at the elbow, where it had hit harshly. He didn't scream, having fainted from the pain.

I held my hand out for another one, and was given the other unknown to me guy, who was rather non-descript with very plain features. Like Blondie, he begged me to not hurt him, and, as I had before, I asked if he had granted any mercy to the women he'd help violate. Unlike Blondie, he actually tried to tell me that he had nothing to do with it, that this was his first time hanging with Lonnie and the other two. My disgust of him rose even higher, and I did worst damage to him than I had done to Blondie, leaving Plain Guy with two broken legs, a broken pelvic bone, no chance of ever having an erection again, and both shoulders dislocated.

I threw him harder against the wall, adding a possible concussion to his list, though only a mild one.

Emmett handed me Broken-Nose Guy next. Unlike the other two, he didn't beg me to let him go. Instead, he said, "They deserved it." I didn't have any doubt as to what he meant, and added brought the knife out to help as I granted him a scar on his face, starting at the left side and going diagonally downwards; I made sure to get his eye as well, leaving it useless. I also used the knife on his member, using it to damage his chances of ever having sex again instead of using my hand.

When I threw him against the wall, I didn't hear anything more break, unfortunately, though I had broken the bones in both arms and legs beforehand.

Lonnie was next, and, somehow, I knew that he was the worst of the four. It was the way he looked, the obvious look of someone who enjoyed raping and murdering women. The other three had most likely just joined him; he had been at it longer than they had.

I took particular pride in torturing him more than the others, loving the tears that flowed down his face as he broke and begged me to stop. I didn't as I broken every bone in his fingers, hands, and arms before doing the same with his toes, feet, and legs. I went a little overboard with that, I would admit it, but that still didn't stop be from breaking his pelvic and collar bones. I didn't even lived him with the dignity of being a male as I used the knife to cut off that particular part of his anatomy. I even threw him the hardest against the wall, hearing his backbone breaking, which would leave him paralyzed from at least the waist downwards, though it could also be from the neck downward.

Emmett and I quickly rejoined Alice and Jasper then as the sound of sirens, which I had begun to hear when I was torturing Broken-Nose Guy; it was why I hadn't even given Lonnie a chance to even say anything when I grabbed and began torturing him. Not that I had been surprised to hear them at all; we had already planned for them to arrive after I'd tortured them. Me torturing them was phase one of them plan; phase two was beginning.

The four of us settled down to watch the show.

The police arrived first, with the ambulance right behind them, as well as a news van which must have been somewhere in the vicinity when the police got the call. The officers got out first, guns pulled and aimed at Lonnie and his friends, who were beginning to awaken after being knocked unconscious by me. I knew that it was Jasper who was doing that.

"Who are you?" one officer asked, though none of them answered. Then, Jasper sent a strong wave of a need to tell the truth towards them, and they were suddenly confessing to the police, telling them that they were the rapists the police wanted, the ones who had raped and murdered Alisa Dumore, Raven Monroe, Marilyn Cuther. Six more names came spewing out from the mouths of the other three. Lonnie admitted to even more, ones that weren't even committed in Washington State.

Everyone watched them, shocked, as these men admitted to these deeds. They were disgusted when Lonnie and Broken-Nose Guy began laughing about how they'd hurt Raven and Alisa, going so far as to say that she was begging for what they were doing to her. I wanted to go back down there, to kill them, though I knew I couldn't. I wanted to kill them because I'd read about those two in the papers, having noticed the story not that long ago.

I wanted to kill them for saying something like that because the two girls were barely thirteen.

Emmett came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He knew what I wanted to do, just as he knew that he couldn't allow me to do it. Not because it had been made clear to me that I wasn't to kill them straight out, but that I couldn't do what I wanted when their was a news crew there, a news crew who was filming what was happening.

The police allowed the EMTs by them, no longer listening to what they were saying as all of them laughed over the girls they'd destroyed. Even we were hating what they were saying, for Alice made a motion to Jasper to make them stop. It was disgusting to listen too.

Once Jasper had sent out a large dose of sleepiness to the guys, their laughter disappeared as they nodded off. The police didn't question their sudden unconsciousness; it was obvious that they had been hurt, and hurt badly. The EMTs had no trouble from them as they lifted the men onto the stretchers, not really being all that careful not to aggravate any of the wounds they received. It was obvious by the looks of pain the four ended up giving.

"Well," Alice said as she turned the camera off. "I think we can get home now."

I nodded my head, though I was still resisting going back down there and finishing the job by killing them. I think Alice must have signaled Jasper of my plans, for I felt a sudden wave of calm go through me, making it easy for to follow Emmett as he pulled me away.

I felt better knowing that those monsters were no longer haunting the streets. _Edward owes me now _I thought as we headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. I also hoped you liked how she referred the guys by features they had, save for the one, because she didn't know their names. Also, I hope that you're not offended by the fact that the two guys laughed - without Jasper's help - about some of their deeds. As sad as it is, there are some people out there who do that, and not all of them get caught. All Jasper did in this story - besides keeping them from running away - is get them to tell the police what they'd done when the police arrived. And you saw Emmett's job - holding them while Rosalie inflicted pain on them. Alice, of course, stayed out of the action, and just videotaped it. <em>

_Please Review, I would like to know what you think._

_Hearts In Strangeness_

_Extra Note, 3/30/12: I've switched around this outtake and the second. I've decided to have them ordered in the way that they should be read in, based on their position in Burn For You. Since this takes place within chapter 12, while what was the second outtake takes place before the fic, logically, that one should be first._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
><em>


End file.
